Que le ven?
by maryhinamoon
Summary: Que le ven?. No ven que el chico no les para, o sea, ni que fuera la ultima cocacola del decierto
1. Que le ven a mi amigo Sasuke?

Lamentablemente ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen 

Espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic y bueno eso 

* * *

Porque así desimple es. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no le di importancia; tan solo es un chico lindo- _pensé_-arrogante como ningún otro. No se que leveían, OK era lindo y si, lo admito. Demasiado lindo tal vez -pero al fin y al cabo solo era eso, un_ "chico lindo"_– aunque claro esta, que también era buen estudiante y tenía una buna condición física – bueno en realidad una excelente condición física-. Siempre daba en el blanco cuando se trataba arrojar kunai, shuriken y de más.

Cuando nos graduamos deLa Academia Ninja. El fue el mejor de la clase y después de él yo, no lo podía creer tan solo porque era bueno en lo físico no significaba que tenia que ser el mejor.

Lo odiaba, y si, yo le odiaba. Pero ¿Por qué lo odiaba?; la respuestaera simple, y era: porque yo tenía razón –ya que más tenía que valer el conocimiento de la persona; no su fuerza bruta o su rapidez– pero que alguien se lo explique a mi padre. Mi padre me humillo, me pisoteo y dándome una de sus miradas frías –la cual en ese momento no me merecía– Me llamo patética. Y muchas cosas como que _"como puede ser que un Uchiha te allá vencido. Los Hyugas siempre hemos sido los primeros; pero que se podía esperar de alguien que es mas débil que su hermana que es cinco años menor que ella" _y mas cosas así – yo no podía hacer nada, después de todo, al responderle a mi padre tan solo para tratar de defenderme me estaba asegurando una bofetada en la cara –por hablarle cuando me regañaba por se tan _"patética"_ –.

No me agradaba que él estuviera en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun –ni tan poco Sakura-pero agradecía que no me tocara con el engreído más grande del planeta- y que no tuviera que verlo por un buen rato-.

Me lo encontraba por mala suerte en la calle de vez en cuando siempre cerio con un Naruto hablador a su lado y una Sakura tratando de guindársele del brazo por el otro. Hasta que no me lo encontré más; él se había ido con Orochimaru.

Naruto-kun trataba de encontrarlo y hacerlo regresar –es que por mas lindo, decidido, valiente y de mas que fuera mi rubio, no se le quitaba lo tontito; ya que no entendía que si lo encontraban lo iban a obligar a pagar por su crimen –. Y yo con lo inteligente que soy propuse una misión para encontrarlo – así me ganaba unos puntos con Naruto-kun – pero la misión fue un profundo fracaso.

Naruto-kun ya frustrado - por no poder hacer nada respecto Sasuke decidió irse a entrenar con el viejo sennin. Yo trate de despedirme pero no pude – maldigo mi timidez por eso – me quede viéndolo de lejos, y a pesar de que el me escucho tartamudear algunas palabras, no tenia tiempo para espera a que terminara la frase, y – tras una disculpa por interrumpirme – se marcho – dejándome con la palabra en la boca –.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Porfa dejen cometarios- de cualquier tipo hasta pueden lazar tomates si quiere- positivos preferiblemente

y otra cosita. Este fic puede ser puede ser sasuhina o naruhina dependera de ustedes (o de mi si ustedes no me dejan comentarios T.T) XD


	2. Y yo crei que estaba muerto

Lamentablemente ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen 

Espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic y bueno eso

* * *

Me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que el Uchiha me venciera otra vez.

Entrenado por las noche he inspirada en la persistencia de Naruto-kun de no rendirse, creo que me volví mas fuerte; – aunque ante mi ojos y los de mi padre no soy lo suficientemente buena – logre conseguir el reconocimiento de mi hermana, de mis amigo, – cercanos y no cercanos – hasta de mi sensei y de Neji-oniisan.

Cuando crucé la esquina me que como loca, mis oídos oían un pequeño grito que salio de mi boca – al parecer el también lo escucho-y me escondí tras la esquina otra ves – aun no, aun no estaba preparada para verlo – su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban pero que rápido el calor se extendió por toda mi cara – estaba a punto de desmayarme – me desmaye. Cuando desperté estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y escucho a Naruto-kun y a Kiba-kun discutir sobre algo que no entendí estaba un poco aturdida – es que Naruto-kun estaba de un sexy; mas alto, mas rubio, su espalda era mas ancha, sus ojos mas azules y por ultimo, sus músculos bien marcados de verdad que me tenían muy aturdida-

Como a los 2 meses después de que me encontré a mi chico de cabellos rubios al cruzar una quina; nos mandaron al equipo Kakashi junto a mi equipo a una misión para encontrar – al engreído más grande del planeta – al Uchiha menor. Nuestro plan era encontramos a Akatsuki – que mejor carnada que Itachi Uchiha – para así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. – ya que Sasuke o su equipo no se iba a poner de parte de Akatsuki – Y así fue por que Itachi mato a Orochimaru; y Sasuke lamentablemente mato a Itachi que en su lechote muerte le contó toda la verdad a su querido ototo.

Sasuke al saber la verdad se derrumbó en un costado del cadáver de su aniki. Pude ver como las lágrimas salían de sus oscuros ojos. No lo podía creer, el llorando – sentí algo extraño en mi, y no era porque le tenia lastima o compasión, sino, porque me identifique con el. Yo también se que es sentirse solo, también se que es perder a alguien, no importan cuantos sean el dolor es el mismo. Porque su frialdad, su arrogancia, son una capa para no dejar ver su sufrimiento; al igual que yo tengo la capa de mi timidez. – no lo pude evitar y me acerqué a él, Naruto-kun estaba tratando de que él volviera – pero de una muy mala forma –.

_Sabes, te aseguro que cuando vuelvas a Konoha con nosotros al Gondaime no dejara que te apliquen la pena de muerte_ – me llene de valor para no tartamudear y le hable – _te pondrán una condena chica_ – di un suspiro antes de continuar –_y que los aldeanos note van aceptar de buenas a primeras, pero al final todo valdrá la pena._

_Hinata-chan_– escuche susurra a Naruto-kun susurra mi nombre. Pero yo estaba muy concentrada a o que hacia el pelinegro.

_Quien dijo, que iba ir con ustedes_ – esa voz si que da miedo.

_Llorar por una persona que a muerto para cumplir lo que deseaba no es mas que un insulto para ella_ – hice una pequeña pausa – _él hizo todo esto para que tú cuando regresara s a Konoha, regresaras con la frete en alto como jun héroe._

_En serio crees que soy un héroe_ – me grito alterado – _no soy mas que un maldito que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y sin intentar saber la historia completa mato a su hermano._

_En eso estamos de acuerdo_– me fui de ese lugar ya que había sentido el chakra del escuadrón de refuerzo que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Cuando llegue a ellos les guié hasta donde estábamos; Kiba-kun y Akamaru estaban muy heridos – casi muriéndose – al igual que Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san y los otros – yo también estaba herida pero aun podía caminar –.

Al llegar a la aldea, todos tuvimos un pase directo para ir al hospital – yo me que de allí por una semana peo los de mas se tardaron mas en recuperarse -. Cuando los de mas salieron de el – incluyendo a Uchiha-san – fuimos llamados a la oficina de la Gondaime.

A la semana se hizo el juicio de Uchiha-san: le dieron tres año completos, y uno de ellos sin hacer misiones de rengo alto, además de tener que hacer labor social durante los tres años.

* * *

Primero que nada quería dar las gracias a:

_Angelique-Neige_

_karix_

Por los comentarios. La verdad es que me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron ganas de escribir y continuar el fic

Pero la votacion todavia sigue abierta. pero hasta va ganando sasuhina XD


End file.
